pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PixarFan
''Cars 2'' images hey, I just created a talk topic regarding the Cars 2 images category that you might want to take a look at. thanks! --Jeff (talk) 12:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Moon Mater Hello Mr. PixarFan (lol), since it appears that you have the Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales DVD, could you write an article for Moon Mater too? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Not van Umm, near the end of toy story 3, Andy isn't driving the van...........Yes, its the same color as the van was but its not THE van. Watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syQ1pLDzlXg. Endrizzi427 02:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Characters Hey man, whats up? Ever notice all the knicks and scratches the toystory 3 toys have? Interesting! I got a magazine (3d world September Lostso Edition) which talks all about making the new toystory, and updating the textures while keeping animations, so the characters don't lose their feel. Rileyl 07:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome!! Your Welcome!! for saving your account! ZurgBot14 00:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ha ha im new to this site and im just trying to make new friends on this if u want to be my homie send a message my username is younglordlover bye thanks tractor What is? Rileyl 00:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story 3 Soundtrack Hello, Well i just figured out why that music isn't on the toy story 3 soundtrack.........the "play to demo" theme...... It's because that track and so many great others are on a soundtrack called "Toy Story 3 Crew Soundtrack". I am so jealous.................I bet you have the soundtrack crew exclusive, eh? Endrizzi427 23:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Curious Hey pixarfan, I saw these Toy Story Cards in target yesterday. I actually got a few myself, and they are very interesting. Was wondering if it is worthy enough to be made into a new page, being that the pack features cards with old photos of characters. So placing it in any one movie's merchandise section would be debatable. Should I? Rileyl 23:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, Toy Story hit the one billion mark on Friday. Probably already knew, but might as well spread then news Rileyl 04:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story 3 Soundtrack Hey, I was wondering if you could help me on why the toy story 3 soundtrack doesn't have all of the dark themes used in the movie. For example, the music used when lotso changes buzz from play to demo. Thanks! Endrizzi427 20:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for such a nice greeting. I look forward to being apart of this community, and contributing as much as I can. Also, I would like to apologize ahead of time for anything I may do on accident. This the first wiki I have participated in. Looks Like I have already made a mistake, by not adding a signature. :) Rileyl 05:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You're a Mod Now? I was looking at the recent changes, and I saw the edit summary on Template:Delete, and It looked a Mod edit revision Summary... —LotsoBearLover ' 11:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's a staff member, who can revert edits in a special Way to the person who you're reverting, to the person before that. '—LotsoBearLover ' 11:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No it's Ok to do that. '—LotsoBearLover ' 12:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, PixarFan! Do you wanna be friends with me? ---SlavEliseev 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you Help Me On My New Wiki? Can you help me on My New Wiki called ----Toy Story 3 Video Game Wiki no one has visited my wiki can you help out because it has (small articles) and not alot of information Please Help ): And Tell others on Pixar Wiki okay! (Please Help)Disney14ph12 16:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For Editing The Claw! Thank for edit on The Claw today! Disney14ph12 14:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) New Article (The Claw) Hey PixarFan, This Noon I made a article about the claw its not a big article but can you please edit it for? Click Here to Edit My New Article- The Claw Disney14ph12 19:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For Edit!! Thank for the Edit on Zurg's Robots Disney14ph12 19:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you reccomending we delete the Army page with all the text on it? '—LotsoBearLover ''' 11:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Dinosaur Who Eats Force-Field Dogs and The Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field I don't think these pages will have enough content to justify having their own pages. And since they're not real characters, I think the page contents should be moved to the real character pages under their own sub-section. I've marked the pages for deletion - do you want to move the page content to the character pages (Rex and Slinky)? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 12:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Toy Story Collection I'm still wondering when they are going to announce Wave 3. I hope It has Big baby, Twitch, and Trixie in it!—LotsoBearLover ' 14:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) User:GonzoFan Why are you recommending we delete this user's page? --Jeff (talk) 12:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll be sure to ask any questions I ask any. By the way, Did you see toy story 3? I did and I love it.'—LotsoBearLover ' 00:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! '—LotsoBearLover ''' 11:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) More Answers 1. I loved it! I was emotionally pulled into the story, and I loved all of the humor and hidden references in the movie. 2. Currently Toy Story 3. My second favorite is probably a tie between Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Ratatouille. 3. All from the official Toy Story 3 website. For each new character besides Barbie, there are descriptions for them which would be for the actual toy. Here's an example for Mr. Pricklepants: http://disney.go.com/toystory/#/characters/mr_pricklepants I hope this helps! Erik10101 06:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Answers No problem! 1. Yeah, my real name's Erik. 2. Sure, why not? I plan on trying to improve some Pixar Wiki articles, so I guess I'm here to stay. It'd be nice to talk to someone else who loves Pixar! I am going to go sleep right now, so I guess we should talk later. See you later! Erik10101 06:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thinkway Toys Toy Story Collection All of the information and images come from the official Thinkways Toys site. http://thinkwaytoys.com/MccOurToysV2b.asp?SelectMainCat=1&SelectSubCat=13 I hope this helps! Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monsters, Inc. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 07:11, June 25, 2010 Through the years Hey, thanks for commenting about these pages. I have blocked that user and if I get time will try to delete these pages. If you have time feel free to add them to the candidate for deletion category. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 04:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice guys Are Jessie, Woody, Buzz, Dug, Russell, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Big Baby and Hamm nice guys? Silver the Hedgehogfan, January 18 2011, 9:28 (UTC) Crew category I deleted the miscellaneous crew category. You're right, if we have those pages we should put them in a category. There already is a Crew category that we can use. I have also blocked SitcomLovr (again). Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 20:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, just another day on Pixar Wiki, vandals, spammers, false information, unneeded things, just like any other wiki. --PixarFan 20:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) know how to? Hello i'm Kh2cool I have to ask you a question do you know how to send mail to pixar i have ideas for toy story 4 about woody and buzz and the rest of the gang finding bo peep and the others :Hi Kh2cool. No, I don't know how to send mail to Pixar. And they don't accept outside scripts/stories either. If you do send it to them they will send it back to you unopened and unread.http://www.pixar.com/companyinfo/jobs/career_faq.html --Aaron 20:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Advice Hi i need some advice about thinkway toys toy story toys next week i can get a toy story figure but i'm not sure which one to get i have play time woody and i don't know if i should get Jessie talking cowgirl or Blast off Buzz Lightyear and i actually need an opinion. Kh2cool 14:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well Kh2cool I'm not familiar with those toys. And your the one who want's those toys so it's your opinion of which one to get. --Aaron 22:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Change Can i change the plot of the hawaian vacation short because i saw cars 2 at 12:00 and i want to add more. Kh2cool 17:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Of course you can change it. You don't have to ask people for stuff like that either. --Aaron 17:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Too Late The only reason I asked was because I know how sensetive people are when you edit an are not an admin. And on the advice topic I think i'll get Jessie because i have the other collection toys but I just want to get the talking cowgirl but i'm still leaving the door open a crack on Blast Off Buzz Lightyear. Kh2cool 20:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) And also if you have the toy story collection Bullseye can you ask me if you need batteries and what kind I have not opened it because I got it at like 10:00 last night. :Trust me, I don't get sensitive, and hardly anybody else does either. I'm also confused on your last question. What are you asking? --Aaron 21:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I was saying Nevermind I already opened up the TSC Bullseye and I was saying on other wiki's people get real sensetive on not-admins editing.A anyway do you know when the Toy Story 3 was put in production or the idea was thought of or when someone said "Hey lets make a Toy Story 3" because I need to know if Joe Raft had any idea about there going to be a Toy Story 3 movie.My guess it yes because of all the models being re-created in the 21 century and all that kind of stuff but i wanted to check with someone. Kh2cool 15:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanwork On Pixar.com I was reading it but can't find anything but Is there anything were I can show fan work.Is that wrong. Kh2cool 17:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to reply. No, fan art isn't wrong, as long as you keep it on your own user page. --Aaron 23:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Pixar Wiki home page Nice job with the home page, thanks. --Jeff (talk) 05:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, no problem. :) --Aaron (chat) 05:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrrrrrr! Make me a chat moderator or administrator! Red Monstersmasher 22:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Red Monstersmasher :Even if I could, I wouldn't. You have asked Jeff and Ryan already and Jeff had to remind you that Ryan already said no. You haven't made the best of edits, and now your asking the one person left, a chat moderator, yelling at him to make you also a chat mod, let alone an admin? I would think twice before doing that. --Aaron (chat) 22:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Daniel Floyd Hey there, I just got your message on the Danial Floyd page. I realize his web page does not mention his work for Pixar Canada but he does mention it in his lecture series, specifically this episode, and I think once more in the second or third season. I'm not sure how to go about citing that as a source or if it is legit enough for this wiki, but if it doesn't work I completely understand deleting the page. ThroughGlassEyes 05:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC)throughglasseyes :I've gone ahead and removed the Delete template, I think there's enough proof to show he works there. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 12:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, my wi-fi had stopped working for a while yesterday. That's alright, the article just needed additional source material and info on Floyd, that's all. --Aaron (chat) 23:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey, I love what you guys did with the mainpage for Steve Jobs. I saw this picture on the web and thought it would be cute if you guys used it since it's a Pixar tribute to Steve Jobs with his signature turtleneck. Totally up to you guys! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Kate, nice artwork you found there. I was thinking yes, that we should add it to the main page, but it seems one of our admin's already went ahead and added it (as well as linked it to Steve Jobs). I did re-crop it though to exclude the website name at the bottom. Thanks! -Aaron (chat) 23:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC)